Peakes, el golpeador
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Jimmy Peakes siempre pasó desapercibido hasta que Harry Potter le hizo entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ahora se prepara para ser auror, donde se encuentra con su antiguo capitán y cierto rubio de Slytherin. Jimmy será testigo de lo que ocurre entre Harry y Draco. Tributo a "Cómo ser auror" y escrito con todo cariño para PukitChan.
1. Año 1

**Título: **Peakes, el golpeador

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personajes:** Jimmy Peakes, Harry/Draco.

**Rating:** NC-13

**Género:** Humor/Amistad

**Universo:** "Cómo ser auror"

Link al fic:  s/9260656/1/C%C3%B3mo-ser-Auror

**Advertencias:** El universo envuelto a este fanfic pertenece a PukitChan y esta historia se publica bajo supervisión y con consentimiento de la autora con la única intención de agradar y divertir.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter _es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Nota:** Mientras leía "Cómo ser auror" me preguntaba cómo serían los acontecimientos de ese fic vividos desde el punto de vista de uno de los compañeros aurores de Harry y Draco. Así nació este fic, en honor a Jimmy Peakes (porque me cautivó) y escrito con cariño para PukitChan. Si no has leído su fic, es posible que encuentres dificultad en entender esta historia, así que ya sabes, pásate, no te defraudará (publicidad descarada).

**Agradecimientos:** A PukitChan, por emocionarse con estas líneas y permitirme utilizar su personaje y el universo de ese fanfic; a todos vosotros que lo leéis y que sois seguidores de "Cómo ser auror".

* * *

**Peakes, el golpeador**

1. Año 1

Si había algo por lo que James Peakes, Jimmy para los amigos, comenzó a sentir verdadera pasión fue a golpear las bludgers sobre la escoba. Varias veces pidió entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor, pero el antiguo capitán prefería dar el puesto a otros jugadores más populares como los gemelos Weasley, que levantaban pasiones en la grada con solo guiñarle el ojo a alguna chica. Sin embargo, cuando estos se marcharon de la escuela y Harry Potter se hizo capitán, fue su oportunidad. James recuerda ese día como si fuera ayer: estaba en la sala de Gryffindor cuando Harry vino de una de sus muchas incursiones por Hogwarts, solo y decepcionado por algún motivo. James siempre pensaba que si fuera popular como él se sentiría muy alegre de poder ser querido por sus compañeros: a Harry eso parecía darle igual. Aunque estaba en Hogwarts, siempre es como si viviera fuera de él, como si atendiera a otros menesteres que no correspondían a los niños de su edad. Por eso, Harry siempre había resultado algo inalcanzable para algunos niños, y es que Jimmy sospechaba que al moreno no le gustaba esa constante atención que recibía de algunos alumnos, por mucho que los de Slytherin proclamaran que era un chico con ganas de engordar su ego.

Se acercó a él, algo dubitativo, y en voz muy baja le preguntó si podían hablar. Harry reparó entonces en su compañero, uno al que no había dirigido muchas miradas, y frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Las audiciones. Para el equipo —y a continuación añadió, con una sonrisa—. Eres el capitán, ¿no?

Harry asintió y le pidió pasarse el jueves. Aún así, Jimmy fue a los siguientes entrenamientos. Sabía que tendría competencia, por lo que se aseguró muy bien de observar cómo presentar su modo de juego: los golpeadores debían ser rápidos y agresivos, como Ginny Weasley. La chica parecía tener muy buenas críticas desde que había ingresado en el equipo, y algunos jugadores de otras casas la temían realmente en la cancha. Así pues, el jueves, Jimmy se puso un traje de quidditch, cogió un bate y se lanzó a por todas, exhibiendo un rápido vuelo, un firme golpe y unas fintas más que decentes. El capitán, mostrando por fin una mirada de interés hacia él, se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido estupendo, um…

El chico, aún con el cabello revuelto, sonrió aún más.

—Jimmy.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, te conozco. Quédate aquí, daré los nombres de quienes se quedan después de la prueba de guardián.

Y entonces, Harry Potter incluyó su nombre en esa lista. Y así creció entre ellos una amistad desinteresada durante el curso, donde las cosas ya estaban poniéndose complicadas para todos en Hogwarts. Jimmy siempre agradeció a Harry que le hubiera incluido por fin en las filas del equipo y se hizo nota mental de ayudarle en cuanto pudiera, como casi la mitad de los gryffindor de la casa. Jimmy, como la mayoría de los niños, llegó a admirar a Harry y hasta a soñar con ser como él. Quizá fue ese pensamiento y el ejemplo de muchos alumnos tras la guerra lo que le llevó a querer ingresar en la Academia de Aurores.

Le sorprendió que el lugar estuviera oculto en una zona indetectable, y también que pudiera marcharse a casa los fines de semana si ese era su deseo; corrían rumores de que el entrenamiento era muy duro, así que se preparó para un horario de ese estilo. Y sí, las clases tenían un instructor o instructora muy exigentes, pero cuando Jimmy imaginaba su vida detrás de un triste escritorio, volvía a apasionarse por los duros entrenamientos físicos de la Academia. Además, pronto encontró un estímulo más. Todo el mundo lo comentaba, _El Profeta, _principal seguidor del moreno,se hizo eco del momento, el hecho de que el salvador del mundo mágico había ingresado sin tener sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. como quien pide un bocadillo de queso. A James nunca le pareció justo que alguien se aprovechara de esa manera, odiaba los enchufismos, pero Harry era otro tema. Le estaba agradecido por haberle hecho un hueco en el equipo, por poder defender sus colores ante las otras casas, y por poder ser parte de la celebración los días de victoria. Además de que era bastante agradable a la vista y la túnica de auror le quedaba como un guante. Estaba seguro de que ese día no había sido el único en suspirar al vérsela puesta. El moreno simplemente entró despistado, con el cabello revuelto y dispuesto a darlo todo, ajeno a las miradas de algunos.

Jimmy también estaría dispuesto a dárselo todo; una pena que él fuera entregado como pareja a otro tipo del escuadrón, un tal Morgan Harrison, por lo que su ilusión por ser el compañero de Harry se deshizo tan pronto como el pensamiento tomó forma en su mente. Y como además, el destino es caprichoso, los jefes decidieron que él y Malfoy, ¡Draco Malfoy! serían una perfecta pareja en el campo de entrenamiento. Personalmente, Jimmy creyó que alguien los había hecho elegir bajo _Confundus_, porque, por Merlín, todo el mundo mágico conocía la mutua aversión que sentía el uno por el otro. Y Malfoy, como buen slytherin y para no perder las costumbres, le declaró la guerra al moreno desde el primer momento. Y Jimmy imaginó lo difícil que sería, además de superar los ejercicios y los madrugones, aguantar a tal engendro durante tres gloriosos años. Si Harry le tenía paciencia a ese sujeto, él mismo le haría una estatua, mucho más grande que la que el Ministerio estaba preparando.

Es que, de todos modos, ¿qué hacía Draco Malfoy aspirando a ser auror? En Hogwarts hubiera podido prender fuego a un muggle y reírse en su cara, por tanto, ¿qué había cambiado en ese rubio egocéntrico para que se pusiera a salvar vidas como si le hiciera gracia? Sin embargo, en los entrenamientos parecía esforzarse. Debía ser su espíritu competitivo. De algún modo, Malfoy no era nada sin Harry; de tener otro compañero dudaba que se esforzara si acaso la mínima parte de lo que lo hacía solo para fastidiar al gryffindor.

Aquel día acababa de terminar de ducharse tras una práctica donde el Instructor estuvo especialmente tocapelotas cuando el héroe llegó jadeando, después de una intensa sesión de flexiones y de escalar la pared junto a Malfoy. Demonios, esos dos debían haber tenido la peor suerte en el escuadrón. Llevaban discutiendo desde el primer día y se humillaban y hablaban fatal en los entrenamientos. Por ello, y sintiendo algo de pena por el chico, Jimmy, cubierto por la toalla, comentó:

—Ha sido duro, ¿eh? —Harry elevó el rostro y alzó una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Me hablas de Malfoy o del instructor?

—¿Hay alguno de los dos que te parezca más odioso? —Harry se incorporó y se dejó caer en el banco más próximo para recuperarse. Jimmy le tendió una toalla que el moreno aceptó gustoso y la utilizó para secarse el sudor.

—Gracias.

Entre la sonrisa de Harry y el asentimiento de Jimmy hubo un tercer testigo, apresado vilmente en los pantalones del moreno y que decidió hacer visible su presencia. Harry tosió, incómodo, y Jimmy, impresionado —porque a nadie le quedaban ganas de tener una erección después de semejante castigo físico ordenado por el instructor—, le quitó importancia de un modo muy gryffindor.

—Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda… —Jimmy vio que Harry no supo muy bien interpretar aquello: si el tipo estaba realmente flirteando con él o no, pero quería hacerle saber que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Y si decidía compartir eso que tenía entre las piernas, bueno, por él ningún problema. Que lo tomara como un flirteo. Harry era un hombre codiciado por mujeres y hombres, y él era un gay entre un escuadrón de aurores—. Con eso o… con Malfoy. Aquí estaré.

Bien. Harry sonrió. Ellos se entendían en el maravilloso lenguaje de ser directo. Uno quería algo, lo pedía, no enredaba con estúpidas tretas para salirse con la suya, algo que seguramente estaba experimentando Harry a manos de Malfoy.

Jimmy no admiraba a Harry porque fuera un héroe, o porque su físico le hiciera gracia: se habían conocido en Hogwarts, habían sufrido pérdidas y victorias. Le admiraba por su coraje, por su madurez y por su forma de ser. Su amigo Ron Weasley había venido a verle en una ocasión, pero les escuchó discutir y se preguntó si a Harry, algún día de su vida, le concedían una tregua. Y obviamente, sus riñas con Malfoy se llevaban la palma.

Cuando aquel día ambos coincidieron en el pasillo al comprobar cuáles serían sus próximas prácticas, Jimmy lo miró, comprensivo.

—¿Cómo te va con ese compañero? —Harry sonrió. Jimmy era agradable, comunicativo y además no solía preguntar cosas personales.

—Vengo a ver los cambios de horario porque Malfoy me lo ha ordenado. Pero le he dicho que prefiero ir a mirar un corcho inanimado antes que ver su desagradable rostro.

—¿Te ha herido? —Jimmy conocía el mal carácter que se gastaba Malfoy. De hecho, la mitad del escuadrón lo consideraba basura: algunos por haber estado del lado de Voldemort, otros porque le encontraban extremadamente desagradable. A él, ni le iba ni le venía, mientras no se metiera con él ni con Harry.

—Solo con un cojín —y el moreno, deseando cambiar de tema, señaló el salón—. ¿Desayunamos?

Jimmy lo secundó.

—Genial.

A pesar de la atención que levantaba, Harry solía caminar solo cuando el rubio no estaba presente; no tenía mucho interés en hacer amigos, quizá estaba acostumbrado a tantear el terreno en plan supervivencia y a llevarse bien con todos, en general. Saludaba a unos y a otros, no prestaba especial atención a los instructores como otros aurores que pretendían especialmente ser notados (de hecho, su compañero era de ese gremio), y tampoco iba por ahí alardeando de ser un mago especial y único. Casi deseaba pasar desapercibido, por ello, cuando fue cada vez más solicitado para pasar tiempo con él, el ego de Jimmy se infló, una sensación muy agradable que vino acompañada por una decepción extrema: Harry le había pedido que entrara en la habitación en un momento determinado y él, como buen amigo, había cumplido. Justo para encontrar a _Malfoy el irritante_ sobre Harry a punto de hacer algo pecaminoso e indecente (no parecía una postura de ataque). Jimmy tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando vio aquello, y sobre todo cuando Harry, en persona, lo corroboró inmediatamente después.

—De modo que tú y Malfoy…

—Jimmy… —bien, por lo menos se avergonzaba un poco de tener un gusto tan patético. Cierto era que Malfoy no parecía desagradable a la vista, pero su intratable personalidad era otro tema.

—¡A mí no me incumbe! —mintió, levantando sus manos, quizá tratando de no cerrarlas demasiado y descargar el puño en otro lado, como, por ejemplo, el rostro de Malfoy, para que Harry no lo mirara de ese modo tan pasional, y recordó—. Pero no es del tipo de secretos que se pueden mantener durante mucho tiempo: menos aquí.

—Pero será divertido mientras tanto —aseguró el moreno, y Jimmy no entendió: ¿qué era divertido? ¿seguirle el juego a Malfoy, molestarle o seducirle? Mejor no preguntar, bastante desazón estaba comiendo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Quizá había fallado su táctica. Quizá debía comportarse de modo que Harry no le cayera bien. Claro que, Jimmy no era así. Si se comportara de ese modo, sería intratable y hasta él tendría problemas con su pareja en la Academia. ¿Debía conformarse con ser el amigo de Harry y nada más? ¿Y si los sentimientos de Harry por el rubio eran volubles?

Jimmy miró durante largo tiempo ese número plasmado en la puerta que estaba a punto de tocar, el sesenta y nueve —sí, hasta el destino jugaba con sus deseos, como si la puerta dijera (prohibido para ti, Jim)—y los imaginó en esa posición indecente y el pirómano que hay en él despertó en ese instante.

Ese día no prendieron fuego a nada, pero él y Harry tomaron algo en la habitación de este y en un momento de carcajada limpia, Harry golpeó su vaso con el codo, que fue a parar a una cara y moderna túnica que… horror, no era suya. Ambos se miraron en silencio, y Harry estalló en carcajadas. Se tiraron media hora tratando de que la mancha se secara, utilizando miles de hechizos. Harry, en su cabezonería, no permitió a Jimmy arreglarlo con uno de los hechizos que su tía la torpe utilizaba en ocasiones sobre sus túnicas. Probablemente, y con lo obsesivo que era Malfoy con su ropa, olería la mancha a kilómetros de distancia. La túnica estaba levitando a la altura del techo, y en ese instante entró Malfoy con su exigencia y su mala leche, gritando el apellido del moreno a todo pulmón.

Jimmy no pudo contener la carcajada cuando la prenda cayó sobre Harry, como si la túnica hasta comprendiera que su dueño era un imbécil y quisiera esconder a Harry por pena. Jimmy trató de dejar la risa, pero le era imposible: era una situación muy graciosa. Ambos salieron finalmente del cuarto compartiendo preocupaciones sobre esa gran mancha. Si Draco Malfoy había gritado así al entrar en el cuarto, qué no haría cuando se enterara.

Pobre Harry.

Cuando el moreno llegó con la cara golpeada en la parte baja del ojo, Jimmy preguntó si Draco ya había visto la capa.

—No. Me ha lanzado su cepillo del pelo porque le dije que tenía entradas —Jimmy rió y se acercó a Harry. Su piel bronceada tapaba mucho la marca alrededor de su pómulo, pero él no pudo evitarlo y alargó el dedo para tocarlo ligeramente.

—¿Te duele? Te lanzaré un hechizo glamour para ocultarlo. No queremos tener problemas con los instructores —Harry asintió, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Jimmy entonces alzó su varita y a mitad de camino se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer: contempló aquellos labios gruesos, el cabello de Harry apuntando en todas direcciones y su relajada expresión, esperando. Era su única oportunidad. Alzó la otra mano y murmuró el hechizo apuntando la varita hacia el pómulo e inmediatamente después besó los labios del auror, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Así curas a todos tus amigos? —Jimmy se sonrojó y lo interpretó como un gesto de aceptación. Volvió a acercarse a los labios de Harry, pero el moreno le agarró los bíceps.

—Lo siento, pero yo…

—Ah. Sí, te gusta Malfoy —no pudo evitar decirlo con un gesto de fastidio. Maldita sea. ¿Qué le veía a ese engendro traidor?

—Sé que no puedes entenderlo, ni yo tampoco, pero no estaría bien besarme contigo mientras pienso en él.

Jimmy se alejó de la zona de privacidad del moreno, bajó la cabeza. Eso había sido demasiado claro, no necesitaba tantos detalles.

—No, no sería buena idea —murmuró, fastidiado. El moreno elevó su rostro con una mano en la barbilla.

—Perdona, Jimmy, soy muy torpe con esto de las relaciones. Perdona si te he ofendido, no era mi intención.

Jimmy agarró la mano de Harry y le miró directamente a los ojos, con decisión.

—Dime al menos que te gusto un poco. Solo por no machacar mucho mi orgullo —Harry sonrió.

—Te confieso que el día de la audición de quidditch tuve una erección viéndote volar —los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron y su boca se ensanchó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Qué gilipollas fui entonces. No tenía el valor de acercarme a ti, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Quizá —sonrió Harry apretándole la mano, pero Jimmy sabía que eso no era cierto. Esos dos se habían atraído desde Hogwarts, con sus peleas, sus miradas, sus insultos y sus diferencias. Aún no lo comprendía, pero esa era la realidad, por mucho que le disgustara—. Espero que al menos podamos ser amigos. Valoro mucho tu presencia aquí. Por mi cordura.

—Claro. Soy todo tuyo. Será divertido molestar a Malfoy haciéndole creer que tienes algo conmigo.

Porque el rubio, a pesar de todas sus malas palabras hacia Potter, en realidad lo quería para él. De esta forma enfermiza en como las personas odian algo pero nadie más puede tocarlo. Es como si Jimmy tuviera un poder sobre Harry que Draco no tenía. El rubio, desde que entró en la Academia no se percató de su existencia, siendo ignorado hasta enterarse de que Potter andaba con él. Las miradas de Malfoy eran como dagas dañinas envenenadas. Si le mirabas demasiado tiempo corrías el riesgo de ser decapitado. Algo así. Realmente, Malfoy no debía estar tan seguro de sí mismo como proclamaba si miraba mal al primero que se enganchaba a Harry. Y todo, además, sin motivos. Era hilarante. Solo le faltaba ponerle una etiquetita que dijera "no se mira, no se toca". Por eso, el que de un día para otro Malfoy lo mirara como si él fuera apetecible fue… extraño. Acababa de salir de la habitación sesenta y nueve. Jimmy llegaba tarde, y lo llamó a gritos:

—¡Harry! —el moreno parecía cabreado y extrañamente tieso, de pie en los pasillos. Respondiéndole de forma muy seca, Jimmy se preguntó qué habría pasado ahora. Porque, obviamente, su enfado no podía tener que ver con él.

—¿Pasó algo, Harry? —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

Y Harry le sonrió de forma extraña, como si estuviera poseído, como si realmente le incomodara sonreírle a él.

—¿Estás ciego? Está claro que estoy bien.

Y Jimmy no pudo más que admitir que bueno, ya hablarían más tarde. A lo mejor tenía que ver con el instructor y no es algo que Harry pudiera contar, así que le insistió en su siguiente encuentro: el recordar los planes respecto a Malfoy y relajarse un poco sin idiotas gritones celosos. Harry, sin embargo, volvió a adoptar esa pose de cabreo y a decir que ni los recordaba ni iría, y entonces Jimmy solo pudo adivinar el motor de ese cambio de emociones tan inmenso.

—Es por Malfoy, ¿cierto? —le agarró el brazo como si quisiera transmitirle de alguna forma su apoyo—. ¿Qué hizo esta vez? —no podía ser que hubiera descubierto los planes entre él y el moreno y por qué se ejecutaron—. ¿O ya se enteró del plan de la última vez? —y recordó ese tema que entre ambos había quedado a medias—. ¿Ya vio su capa que manchaste? Harry, te dije que yo era bueno para…

La mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa de Harry fue muy extraña.

—¿Qué… capa?

Un momento.

—¿Qué plan?

Aguarda: a Harry le pasaba algo. ¿Seguro que Malfoy no le había borrado la memoria para que no le recordara a él? Era tan capaz de hacer algo así para alejarle de su amigo…

—Harry, en serio, me estás preocupando —por si acaso, le tocó la frente—. Tienes entrenamiento, ¿cierto? Deberíamos ir…

Harry pareció batallar por dentro con cualquiera que fuera su emoción ante ese gesto de Jimmy y quizá un gesto muy sutil reveló que iba a sacar su varita cuando apareció Malfoy manoteando de forma rara y exigiendo a Harry ir a entrenar. Todo esto, mientras desordenaba su cabello. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Un Harry malhumorado y un Malfoy muy gestual diciendo palabras balbuceantes?

Por suerte, Harry pareció cambiar de humor en ese instante y seguir con el plan de poner celoso a Malfoy, porque pasó un brazo por sus hombros y aceptó ir a su cuarto. Jimmy aplaudió ante la cara de horror de Malfoy que esta vez hasta se había quedado blanco y besó a Harry en la mejilla como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Después se alejó, contento con su actuación, porque entre los dos, se recordó, él era el único que no actuaba: el único que se comportaba como si realmente deseara ser la pareja del moreno.

Por eso, cuando Jimmy fue a buscarle y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa como nunca antes le había dedicado, una sonrisa que provocó temblores en sus entrañas y hasta un sonrojo furioso y vio a Malfoy tan fuera de sí, tan alucinado al escuchar decir al moreno "todo tuyo" y plantarle la puerta en las narices que subió las escaleras como si estuviera levitando. Harry lo acompañaba, callado y especialmente molesto. Jimmy se quitó los zapatos y se puso cómodo, agarrando la bebida que antes había comprado en la cafetería y recargándose contra la cama. Harry se había sentado junto a él, pero seguía estirado y renuente a hablarle, como si no le diera confianza: parecía enfadado. Y de hecho, estaba así de raro desde hacía tres días. Jimmy conocía a Harry, y no tenía esos cambios de humor. Sin embargo, el moreno no era el único raro: Malfoy también parecía especialmente blandito. Decidió tantearlo.

—¿Acaso Malfoy te preocupa? —Jimmy esperó a que Harry se quitara también los zapatos y se tumbara en su cama, pero no lo hizo: permaneció quieto y serio.

—A mí no. ¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que morirías cuando se enterara del atentado de jugo de calabaza contra su capa. Aún te veo vivo.

—¿Me quieres muerto, acaso? —eso parecía muy borde. Harry lo era en ocasiones, pero a él no le había respondido así.

—Yo no —rió, porque realmente estaba ocurriendo algo y Jimmy iba a saber qué era—. Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado en claro hace mucho.

Hizo énfasis en el "mucho", aunque no hubiera sido hace tanto, y entonces puso su mejor pose sensual y se acercó a ese extraño. Fuera lo que fuera, él traería a Potter de vuelta. Si ese hechizo era poderoso, él podría demostrar su fuerza. Incluso ni siquiera la necesitaría. Palpó sus labios con su propia boca, explorando, dedicándose a adorarlo como si de ese modo fuese a reaccionar, pasando a besar su cuello cuando vio que se ponía rígido pero no lo apartaba. Y entonces, sucedió: lo empujaron con fuerza.

—¡Largo! —Jimmy apenas tuvo tiempo de proteger su hombría cuando un dedicado pie quiso invadir ese territorio, y no precisamente de forma amable. El extraño se levantó de la cama con una rapidez inaudita y lo apuntó con su varita—. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ¿entendiste, idiota?

Jimmy solo bajó sus brazos cuando la puerta se azotó. Por Merlín, Harry Potter jamás lo había amenazado con su varita, obviamente, porque ese tipo no era Potter. Porque su Harry ni siquiera le dejó besarle una segunda vez. Había ganado y si de paso, ese tipo era Malfoy, había hecho la actuación más brillante de su vida. Con el pecho inflado, declaró, hacia la puerta cerrada:

—Sabía que tú no podías ser Harry.

¿Intercambio de cuerpos? Por más que Jimmy trataba de entender si aquella era realmente la trampa, no llegaba a una conclusión lógica. Sin embargo, así era. Porque el Harry que se elevó aquella mañana ante el resto de compañeros de la Academia con un comentario malfoyesco acerca de los muggles no era Potter, al igual que, desgraciadamente, el Potter que se dejó besar en su cuarto no era Harry. ¿Sería algún acuerdo entre ambos o cosa del instructor? Ese capullo era muy retorcido, hasta Jimmy sintió escalofríos cuando se enteró de que el hombre había estado en Hufflepuff. Por Merlín, si parecía haber hecho nido en la casa de las víboras. Definitivamente, no se podía subestimar a los tejones. Jimmy conoció a algunos en Hogwarts con ciertos pasatiempos raritos y bastante mandones. Algo que permaneció como acontecimiento secundario cuando oyó de labios de su compañero, Howards, que Harry podía ser expulsado de la Academia por haber echado a perder una de las pruebas.

El resultado de la práctica estaba ahí, para visión de todos, sobre el corcho que Harry prefería mirar antes que estar aguantando al aristócrata con apellido francés. Jimmy echó a correr, su corazón en un puño, pensando que no podría volver a ver los ojos de Harry, a estar con él, a compartir confidencias y a apoyarlo con su insufrible compañero. Prefería que lo ejecutaran. Si expulsaban a Harry de la Academia, él podría hablar con el Instructor… nah, se carcajearía en su cara en cuanto se lo propusiera. Empujó con fuerza la puerta donde rezaba "sesenta y nueve" para encontrarse con el cuerpo de sus sueños extendido en la cama, como si esperara para él. El dueño de ese cuerpo le dedicó una sonrisa de flirteo, sonrisa inútil en cuanto Jimmy recordó.

—¿Y Harry? —por lo visto, a Malfoy le gustaba poseer personas, le encantaba ridiculizarlas en cuerpos de otro.

Malfoy se puso blanco y fue divertido ver operarse ese cambio en el muchacho.

—¿Estás ciego? Obviamente, soy yo —y puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Será capullo! Había sido descubierto y encima jugaba con él. Menudo idiota…

—Mira, Malfoy, estoy buscando a Harry. ¿Sabes dónde está? —y por si lo estuviera escondiendo, añadió—. Me enteré del resultado de su práctica y…

Malfoy pareció desencantado y a la par furioso. Seguro que interrumpir sus jueguitos de serpiente fue demasiado.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que no soy él?

Jimmy agitó nerviosamente la mano. No quería darle explicaciones, no quería perder el tiempo con ese rubio esnob. Miró a uno y otro lado, buscando por el cuarto y de repente añadió más leña al fuego :

—No importa. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros. Es imposible —y sonrió con la mejor sonrisa, aquella que le gustaría obsequiar a Harry. Al menos lograría que sus ojos la vieran.

Pareció cumplir su función, porque a Malfoy se le hinchó la vena de la frente. Hasta le vio apretar los puños, pero como buen slytherin o como buen narcisista, recalcó:

—Es decir, que me besaste a propósito. No beso a un sangre sucia. Para tu desgracia, tendré que romper tus ilusiones —oh, por favor, deja que Malfoy crea eso. Claro, pero sí se besa con mestizos, o los pretende. ¿Se habrían besado ya? Conociendo a Malfoy, seguro que sí; habría propiciado algún acontecimiento para saltar sobre él; quizá lo hicieron el día del primer plan, cuando Jimmy entró en su cuarto y descubrió al rubio sobre Harry.

Jimmy volvió a recordar la dolorosa razón por la que sus pies lo habían llevado a ese cuarto. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, abierta desde su entrada, apoyándose en el pergamino ese donde Malfoy había puesto un montón de gilipolleces solo para someter a Harry, y que, desgraciadamente, este encontraba tan atrayentes, aunque solo fuera para romperlas. Lo miró con odio, porque disfrutaba de la compañía de Harry día y noche y Malfoy ni siquiera valoraba eso.

—Pueden expulsar a Harry de la Academia.

—No me interesa.

—Ha sido tu compañero de habitación y de equipo —insistió Jimmy, sin creer aún que alguien pudiera ser tan egoísta.

—Me pueden asignar a alguien mejor.

—Ya no tendrías con quién competir —Jimmy soltó ese comentario slytherin de una forma muy gryffindor. Sin embargo, esas palabras debieron hacerse un hueco hasta llegar a la dura mollera de Malfoy, que se incorporó en la cama y lo miró como si quisiera atravesarle con una escoba. Jimmy no desvió la mirada, creyéndose desafiado por él.

—¿Qué quieres en realidad?

Así es como Malfoy debía negociar, se dijo. Preguntando a qué estaba dispuesto el otro. Y Jimmy le dio su más sincera razón:

—No quiero que Harry se vaya de la academia.

Esa confesión pareció causar gracia en Malfoy, porque esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. A continuación preguntó:

—¿Para follártelo siempre? —Jimmy se sonrojó, recordando que efectivamente, a ojos del rubio ellos TENÍAN ALGO. Le dieron ganas de llorar.

—¡Sólo digo que…!

Entonces un cuerpo alto, fibroso, de piel blanca y cabello platino, decidió hacer aparición por la puerta que poco antes había cerrado Jimmy, golpeándole en el proceso, produciendo esta vez una risotada en el individuo con cuerpo de Harry. El verdadero moreno, atrapado en un cuerpo extraño, miró a Malfoy con rabia para a continuación girarse hacia Jimmy y dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Una sonrisa que en el rostro de Malfoy dio escalofríos.

—¿Qué tal?

—He tenido noches mejores —admitió el Harry rubio, al parecer nada impresionado por haber sido reconocido. De repente, la necesidad de consolar a Harry fue apremiante. Aún enfadado porque su compañero de equipo no valoraba esa compañía, Jimmy le ofreció ir a su cuarto. Justo en el momento en el que Harry abrió la boca, el cuerpo moreno sobre la cama respondió, tajante:

—No —una respuesta que a Harry no sentó nada bien, hasta se encaró con él, desafiante y probablemente con ganas de partirle la cara. Malfoy debió darse cuenta de su error cuando vio esa mirada asesina en su propia cara—. No puedes largarte porque esta noche cambiamos nuestros cuerpos, ¿recuerdas, idiota? No quiero arriesgarme a quedarme como tú toda mi vida.

Y finalmente, Harry y Draco volvieron a sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, la experiencia debía haberlos unido más, algo que comenzaba a ser inconcebible y que no obstante a Jimmy ya no le sorprendía. Harry seguía llegando en ocasiones golpeado por Malfoy y el moreno siempre le quitaba importancia, y hasta esbozaba una sonrisa como si le gustara ser el objeto de su maltrato, como si con esos golpes, hechos sin duda a causa de la rabia y frustración existentes en Malfoy, se sintiera aún más suyo. De hecho, Harry andaba esos días bastante cabreado por algo y entonces un cadete entró en la ecuación, saludando a Draco de forma descarada. El rubio no le hizo mucho caso, sin embargo le sonrió lascivamente cuando Potter estaba junto a él en el entrenamiento. Jimmy sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó en qué instante se había añadido una cuarta persona a esa historia de tres.

Tenía tanta curiosidad que una tarde en que Howards le contaba las maravillas de encantamientos que había hecho en cuarto año en la escuela Durmstrang, fingió dolor de estómago para bajar a la cafetería a por una manzanilla. Una vez fuera de su cuarto corrió por los pasillos hacia la habitación sesenta y nueve. Estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos, pero Jimmy había sido gryffindor y el estar tan activo físicamente le hacía sentirse bien, así que no tenía por qué atajar la regla al pie de la letra. Cuando la puerta estuvo a su alcance, sintió de nuevo ese miedo. No el miedo de las películas de terror, y nada de miedo a Malfoy, ningún gryffindor tenía miedo del ególatra ese; no, era un miedo completa y absolutamente racional. Porque uno nunca sabe si es mejor encontrarse con que detrás de una puerta hay un hechizo silenciador o no. Por eso, Jimmy solía preguntar siempre a Harry si se podía pasar por su cuarto, si estaría solo, si sería bienvenido, si podían pasar un rato juntos, o si simplemente se podía pasar a saludar. Harry a veces sonreía, sin entender, pero cuando él le explicó que no quería interrumpir nada que tuviera con Malfoy, fue mirado como si valiera oro. En ese instante a punto estuvo de ser abrazado por el moreno, quien le aseguró que podía pasarse siempre que quisiera, y si interrumpía algo, que se jodiera Malfoy. Un impulso que Jimmy había tenido bien a cuenta de no seguir, por su propia cordura. Un gryffindor puede ser impulsivo, pero no estúpido, sobre todo si cada vez que ese miedo aparece amenaza con retorcer sus entrañas.

Jimmy pudo, pues, aquel día, comprobar que no había hechizo silenciador y que a través de la puerta se colaban jadeos inconfundibles correspondientes a un dueño que él no podía determinar, ya que ninguno de los dos aspirantes a aurores se había acostado con él. Cerró los ojos, ignoró el encogimiento en su estómago y decidió que la mentira contada a Howards se había hecho realidad; iba a bajar a la cafetería a por una manzanilla y a calmar esos nervios traidores que le urgían a tirar la puerta y golpear a Malfoy por ser tan idiota y tan afortunado a la vez. Porque, si bien Harry no le contó nada, era obvio que se le veía nostálgico, frustrado y algo ausente al término del año. Y Jimmy comenzó a temer que hubiera caído en las garras de Draco, no porque este le hubiera lanzado algún hechizo, sino porque estuviera realmente enamorado. Con esa duda y la esperanza rota, Jimmy se despidió de la Academia de Aurores hasta el año próximo, enviándole una lechuza a Harry ofreciéndole su compañía en las vacaciones, ya fuera como amigo o como algo más. Porque él era Jimmy Peakes. Porque él entendía a Potter mucho mejor que ese rubio vanidoso. Porque él también sabía ser insistente y si estaba seguro de algo era que Draco Malfoy, con todo su brillante intelecto y excelentes capacidades, jamás querría darle a Harry lo que este buscaba: su ilusión de tener una relación de pareja.

Y las vacaciones acababan de comenzar.

* * *

Qué majo es este gryffindor...

Realmente, me gustaría seguir escribiendo sobre Jimmy, haciendo tributo a Pukit que entrega muy amablemente su tiempo y su esfuerzo al fandom; claro que, en caso de que la continúe es posible que no pueda volver a subir hasta que su fic avance varios (quizá muchos) capítulos. Tened en cuenta que he condensado sus 33 capítulos en un one-shot, pero si la historia gusta tanto como para seguir, ahí estaré aportando de mi imaginación.

Así que comentad y hacedme saber qué opináis, queridos.


	2. Vacaciones

¡Por fin llega la segunda parte!

Espero que os guste. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola, cada vez adoro más a Jimmy.

Gracias, Pukit, por revisar la historia y muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de favoritos y seguidores que ha recibido el fic.

Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:

Isu:

Jajajajajaja, qué risa con tu frase. Como ves, Jimmy piensa mucho en Draco. Si Draco lo supiera, se le inflaría más el ego. No. No debe enterarse, ya tenemos bastante con su vanidad.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Peakes, el golpeador**

2. Vacaciones

Volver a casa para las vacaciones fue una alegría para Jimmy. Porque sí, él era muy feliz en la Academia preparándose para ser auror, pero se sentía muy unido a su familia. Sus padres le acogieron con cariño y tras comentarle los cambios que habían hecho en la casa en los últimos meses, le permitieron instalarse en su cuarto de siempre. Qué cierto es que cuando te mantienes apartado de tu familia solo se necesita unos pocos días para echarlos de menos, aunque vivir solo fuera prioritario, algo que en la Academia tampoco era posible, ya que compartían cuarto con algún compañero. Sacó una nota del bolsillo, garabateada en ella el nombre de Howards y su dirección.

_Por si te aburres y quieres enviarme alguna lechuza, _le había dicho.

Peakes aún no comprendía por qué su compañero, tan distinto a él, le consideraba un amigo. Supuso que era algo común en él, tener encanto para agradar a la gente. O eso, o Howards estaba realmente necesitado de atención. Como Malfoy. Se preguntó si, en el remoto caso en que cambiaran cuartos y a Harry le tocara Howards como compañero, ¿le prestaría tanta atención como a Malfoy? Lo dudaba. Cormac McLaggen había sido algo así como una patada en el culo cuando trató de entrar en el equipo y Harry lo mandó a tomar viento fresco. ¿Qué tendría el rubio vanidoso que lo atrajera tanto? Sí, bueno, era elegante, y culto, pero para Harry precisamente no sería un punto a favor. Le imaginó en una cita con Malfoy, él tratando de dar sus puntos de vista en la Historia de la Magia y el moreno poniendo cara de "no sé de qué hablas". Rió. Estaba de buen humor y no quería dedicarle demasiado tiempo al héroe porque pensar en él resultaba adictivo. Sacudió la cabeza. Quería recuperar su vida, y más tarde, si él aceptaba su compañía, ya se pondría en contacto. No quería presionarle. La presión no era buena en nadie. Sin contar con que no sabía en qué términos andaba con Malfoy y tampoco quería averiguarlo; a veces, la ignorancia era una bendición.

Así pues, se relajó, hizo planes con sus padres, le contó todas sus peripecias en la Academia a su hermano mayor (que ejercía como Obliviateador en el Ministerio) y cuando su madre los llamó para comer, una lechuza desplumada se golpeó contra su ventana en pleno vuelo. Jimmy tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para agarrarla y evitar que cayera, y tuvo que bajar a la calle porque la pobre había soltado la carta.

—Jimmy, ¿de quién ese remedo de lechuza? No te habrás juntado con gente de los suburbios…

Jimmy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá… —comprobó si el animal había sufrido algún daño; por suerte, solo parecía desorientado—. Jajajaja, pero ¿de dónde vienes tú?

Después la miró bien. Oh, cielos, si era la lechuza de Percy, heredada por Ron y conocida en todo Hogwarts.

—¿Errol?—la lechuza pareció mirarle con pena, o quizá miedo. Jimmy le dio una golosina para tranquilizarla y desdobló el pergamino.

_Jimmy:_

_Soy Harry, ¿cómo estás? Seguro que mejor que yo. Estos días he dormido fatal, y no porque echara de menos a mi compañero, sino porque los malditos colchones de Grimmauld Place tengo que cambiarlos urgentemente. Esta tarde iremos Hermione y yo a comprar algunos decentes. ¿Quieres venir? _

_Espero que te llegue esta carta y la lechuza en buen estado. Errol no suele hacer muchos mandados últimamente y se desorienta a veces. Por favor, escríbeme si aún sigue contigo._

_Harry._

El joven agarró papel y pluma y minutos después, garabateaba:

_Harry:_

_Por Merlín, ¿por qué mandas a Errol si la pobre se desorienta? Digamos que sí, me llegó la carta, y sí, también ha venido de una pieza, aunque si realmente tiene síntomas como los que dices deberías llevarla al sanador de animales. He oído que algunas lechuzas pierden la memoria muy jóvenes y no es conveniente usarlas para llevar correspondencia muy lejos._

_Harry, ¡cambia esos colchones ya! No queremos que vuelvas a la Academia en malas condiciones. ¿Qué haremos si solo contamos contigo para salvar el mundo otra vez? Por favor, ¡sé razonable!_

_No podré acompañarte a elegir colchones, además, no sería buena idea probarlos contigo (sí, esto es una directa), pero creo que Hermione hará bien esa función, no porque sea mujer, sino porque vale para todo. Dale recuerdos._

_Este fin de semana tengo las tardes libres, por si te apetece salir. Sé que ahora te aburrirás mucho, así que escríbeme._

_Cuídate, tengo miedo de que líes alguna mientras no estoy a tu lado._

_Jimmy._

Sin embargo, pasó otra semana antes de que Jimmy tuviera noticias de Harry. Para entonces, el joven creía que había pasado el fin de semana con Malfoy, pero no, al parecer él y Hermione habían ido a bailar por ahí. Finalmente, el miércoles llegó otra lechuza a casa. Esta vez no era Errol, debía haberla cogido prestada de alguna lechucería. Harry, que no tenía mucha inventiva para hacer planes de fin de semana, le proponía verse pero con la condición de que él lo llevara. Jimmy esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y comenzó a preguntar a amigos y familiares dónde solían ir los magos y brujas para divertirse; obtuvo indicaciones de un sitio nuevo que merecía la pena.

El sábado, Harry y él se vieron en dicho pub, famoso porque solían ir grupos musicales de renombre. El dueño del local había invertido una buena cantidad de dinero mágico debido a una herencia y no parecía haber empezado con mal pie. Jimmy sonrió cuando Harry aceptó a ciegas su cita y por un momento su mente imaginó a un confiado Harry siguiendo a Malfoy vete tú a saber a qué antro oscuro. Le dieron escalofríos. Aunque él también era confiado por naturaleza, no llegaba a ser como Harry. Suspiró. Precisamente esa era una de las cualidades que más lo enamoraban de él.

Harry.

Harry necesitaba divertirse y olvidarse de Malfoy, no importaba si fuera con él o con cualquier otro. La multitud se dividía entre la gente de la pista y quienes tomaban algo junto a la barra y mientras Harry le preguntaba si estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado de sitio, cruzaron el bar para apoyarse en la barra. Pidieron la bebida y mientras Jimmy daba un rápido vistazo al sitio para situarse, hizo hueco a Harry, que se colocó a su lado. Como pasaron varios minutos bebiendo y nadie los interrumpió, Jimmy sonrió al moreno. Creía que podría perderlo en un sitio así, porque Harry, siendo famoso, podría ser sanamente asaltado para bailar, beber o quién sabe qué más. Y como nadie hiciera gala de pedirle un baile a esas alturas, su instinto y ganas hablaron por él, y su mano lo arrastró a la pista.

Poco después danzaban; Harry con movimientos inseguros y él simplemente dejándose llevar, mirando las luces de discoteca iluminando a la gente. Fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de Harry en su cintura; sorprendido por aquel acercamiento, Jimmy pegó aún más su cuerpo al del auror, le rodeó con los brazos y observó aquel hermoso rostro que tanto veneraba. Fue tan apabullante y las ganas de besarle eran tan apremiantes que, para evitar iniciar un movimiento que molestara al otro, Jimmy cerró los ojos, mientras los dedos de Harry delineaban su espalda, su cadera. Quería disfrutar ese instante, que nadie se lo quitara, incluso si Harry no se quedaba con él, al menos tendría esa memoria perenne.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió a Harry. De algún modo, el moreno estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo bailando con él; todos sabían que Potter odiaba bailar. Quizá lo suyo fueran los bailes lentos. Como si la respuesta le hubiera agradado, Harry lo acercó aún más. Jimmy suspiró, pensando que si Harry volvía a tocarlo, no podría aguantar las ganas de unir sus labios. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, pero le habían puesto límites y no quería arruinar la noche. No cuando... Jimmy tiró sus pensamientos y deseos por la ventana al vislumbrar a un chico de piel morena, alto y con buena percha encaminarse hacia la pista. Al principio no supo ubicarlo bien, pero después se le apareció el mismo hombre vestido con uniforme verde serpiente. ¡Oh, joder, era Blaise Zabini, y él lo estaba mirando, por lo que debía haber sido reconocido! Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron aún más al contemplar a su acompañante, un rubio alto, delgado y con un rostro afilado curiosamente familiar. Pestañeó, confundido, los percibió apenas unos segundos y tras asimilar que iban juntos esa idea se imprimió en su cerebro con fuerza. ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que los cuatro se encontraran en el mismo sitio? ¿De que todos hubieran tenido la misma idea de acudir a ese lugar?

Sacudió la cabeza, no le apetecía pensar en el mundo de las casualidades: jugaban en contra de él. Aunque bien pensado, si Zabini y Malfoy estaban saliendo, eso significaba que Potter era suyo. Al menos, por esa noche. Jimmy miró a Harry, en cuya cara surgieron una serie de emociones al contemplar a ambos slytherin sobre la pista de baile, restregándose y moviéndose de forma sensual, porque, era cierto, ellos a su lado debían parecer almejas pegadas.

_Conmigo, Malfoy. HOY está conmigo. Hoy y quizá todas las vacaciones._

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero la irritación y la frustración se dibujó en el rostro de Draco, quien, a continuación le sonrió, petulante, y plantó un morreo a Zabini. Jimmy, que como Harry, adoraba los retos, aceptó el juego y giró las mandíbulas de su acompañante. Y él, dejó de respirar. Porque el acto reflejo de pegarse a Harry cuando Malfoy andaba cerca ya era una costumbre agradable; el dejar ser besado por él, no. Jimmy notó el calor subiendo a sus mejillas cuando Harry le respondió con vehemencia. Incluso lo apretó más contra él, abrazándolo de una forma que, Jimmy juró, no parecía una actuación dirigida al rubio, sino una fijación directa a su persona. Se olvidó de Malfoy, de la gente alrededor, del lugar donde estaban. Simplemente, alargó la mano para hundirla en los cabellos de Harry, en esa deliciosa nuca que jamás había estado tan cerca de su rostro. Jadeó, consciente del olor atrayente de su acompañante, trató de respirar pero se aferró a su ropa sin querer soltarle. Harry debió darse cuenta de ello: se separó sin problemas para permitirle coger oxígeno y dirigió sus calientes labios hacia el cuello de Jimmy, quien debía parecer un colegial en celo.

—¡Harry! —pidió Jimmy, apartándose un poco para no correrse allí mismo. Por Merlín, esos ojos, esa boca y ese cabello salvaje... el gilipollas de Malfoy era idiota para rechazar a alguien así. O quizá le asqueaba el hecho de besarse con un gryffindor, o tal vez tenía algún antepasado frígido y él había heredado esos genes. Porque, por Morgana bendita, que si Harry le hubiera dado tremendas demostraciones de afecto en la habitación de la Academia de Aurores como la que estaba recibiendo en ese instante... Jimmy se hubiera abierto ante él sin dudarlo.

El moreno volvió a apretarlo con fuerza, le besó en la mejilla y de nuevo en los labios. Jimmy sintió como si hubiera subido a una escoba y hubiera caído en picado con ella con una dolorosa erección de caballo. Harry no miró a Malfoy, sino que lo miró a él, con esos brillantes ojos verdes y su boca se movió para decir:

—Vámonos de aquí —cogió su mano y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Jimmy notó lágrimas asomando a sus ojos. Harry quería quedarse a solas con él y olvidar a Draco Malfoy. Bueno, quizá no, pero se permitió soñar un poco. Y entonces fue cuando sintió entre las chispas de sus ojos, que ellos, tal vez, podrían llegar a algo.

* * *

Jimmy se despertó muy entrado el día; sus ojos reflejaron un cuarto que no era suyo, unas paredes desconchadas y ajadas y un mobiliario del siglo pasado. Rápidamente, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior invadieron sus sentidos, evocando la cálida boca de Harry danzando sobre la suya; sus manos acariciando con fervor, su mirada resuelta invitándolo a su casa…

—_¿Te molestó mi beso? —Harry no le había soltado la mano desde que habían salido del local, incluso se habían aparecido unidos por ellas. _

—_¿Esa es la impresión que te dio? —sonrió el moreno abriéndole la puerta de casa e invitándolo a pasar._

—_No, quiero decir, Malfoy_… _—Harry pareció hacer un gesto de enfado con la ceja, tan leve que hasta para él hubiera pasado desapercibido. Jimmy no pudo decir más porque de nuevo tenía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Esta vez fue un beso corto, y Jimmy se sonrojó al alzar sus labios demasiado tiempo, esperando más acción._

—_He pensado mucho en Malfoy durante estos días, y también en lo que yo quiero. Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Jimmy negó con la cabeza. Solo quería escuchar a Harry y que le explicara. Para un gryffindor era importante poder entender qué esperaba o quería de él la otra persona—. Si lo pienso, es como si el destino me empujara hacia él, y sin embargo Malfoy no encajaría en mi vida. Yo no le haría feliz. Él tiene una idea extraña de lo que es una pareja y aunque soy joven y podría experimentar, creo que estoy un poco cansado de eso. Me apetece estar con alguien a quien le apetezca estar conmigo, y ese punto tampoco lo cumple Draco._

—_Pero tú le quieres… —empezó Jimmy, preguntándose si no tendría que golpearse a sí mismo por decir esas horribles palabras—. Quiero decir, puede que yo te guste un poco pero seguirás colgado de él. _

_Harry se había sentado a su lado y, cabizbajo, proclamó:_

—_Es cierto y eso no puedo cambiarlo. Pero realmente, Jimmy, escúchame —la mano de Peakes fue apretada con fuerza—.Creo que me he portado mal contigo. Sé que te prestaste al juego para poner celoso a Malfoy, pero también sé que ha debido ser doloroso para ti. Hoy he visto que él insiste en jugar a ese juego, una y otra vez, no le importa besarse con cualquiera solo para fastidiarme y estoy cansado, ¿sabes? No es por él, sino también por mí. Creo que merezco estar con alguien que me quiere. Yo quiero estar contigo, Jimmy, ¿quieres tú?_

—_¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Estás seguro? —Harry asintió, añadiendo una enorme sonrisa._

_Jimmy lo miró fijamente, consciente de poder ser herido en un futuro. No quería ser el segundo plato de nadie._

—_Si te arrepientes te golpearé con una bludger._

—_Te daré permiso si eso sucede. _

_Rieron y se abrazaron. _

Y después le había ofrecido dormir en su casa. Jimmy sonrió tontamente. Cierto. Desde entonces, él salía oficialmente con Harry Potter. Desde ayer era suyo.

* * *

Jimmy llegaba tarde. Salió de la estación Westminster y buscó el muelle. No había rastro de Harry. ¿Se habría ido sin esperarlo? Volvió a desdoblar el pergamino para mirar la hora. Se había retrasado quince minutos. Se giró para contemplar la hora en el reloj del Big Ben cuando vio a un chico moreno correr hacia él.

—Perdona, salí tarde de casa.

—Yo tampoco soy demasiado puntual —sonrió Jimmy y besó a Harry en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Nos vamos?

Esperaron en el muelle junto a varios turistas y otras personas para coger el siguiente ferry. Su destino, la última parada: Greenwich. Había mercadillo y alquilarían unas bicis para pasear por el parque junto al planetario. El paseo en barco fue muy lento y a ambos les permitió contemplar Londres mientras recordaban dónde había estado cada uno; Harry conocía mucho menos la ciudad porque los Dursley nunca le llevaban a ningún sitio, y Jimmy había prometido enseñarle los lugares más interesantes.

La semana siguiente acudieron a _El Caldero Chorreante_, donde comieron y charlaron animadamente. A pesar de disfrutar mucho sus excursiones muggles, cada cierto tiempo siempre venía bien sumergirse en el mundo mágico. Jimmy veía cómo eso relajaba a Harry, aunque fuera simplemente la atmósfera de los magos yendo y viniendo o los platos y vasos elevándose en el aire, o niños causando estropicio con sus varitas.

—¿De verdad no has visto a Malfoy en todo este tiempo? ¿Solo aquella noche en la discoteca?

Harry le sonrió de medio lado mientras cogía otro tritón de jengibre.

—¿Crees que te engaño?

—Solo lo preguntaba casualmente. Creí que estaría vigilándote ahora que no puede saber qué haces.

—Solo hago lo que me aconsejó que hiciera. _Sal con Timothy_, dijo. Me ceñí tanto a su consejo que al final la idea hasta me gusta —Jimmy golpeó a Harry en el brazo, y este rio. Su confianza había crecido a pasos agigantados.

—Me pregunto... ¿por qué me llamará Timothy?

—Seguro que le recuerdas a algún antiguo antepasado muy feo que se llamaba así —Jimmy rio y sorbió un poco de su ron de grosella.

—Seguro. Un antepasado gryffindor, ¿te imaginas? Pero realmente me intriga. No puede haber escogido un nombre de la nada, o sonaría más insultante.

Harry se encogió de hombros y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, pensativo.

—Malfoy siempre es impredecible. Pero cuando volvamos le puedes preguntar —el rostro de Jimmy se ensombreció por momentos y el moreno lo notó.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

—¿Te han escrito de la Academia? Me preocupa volver y no encontrarte allí.

Harry rio y echó un vistazo al plato de aperitivos con evidente gula.

—Oh, por Merlín, están buenísimos. ¿Vas a comerte el tuyo?

—Pidamos más. Es lo malo de tener los mismos gustos, qué fastidio —y cogió una pluma junto a la mesa y garabateó "tritones de jengibre" sobre un cuadernillo. La caligrafía seguía ahí hasta que el mesero lo preparaba, y justo cuando eran servidos los platos, desaparecía.

—No seas tonto, claro que volveré. Y si no me dejan, me dedicaré a hacer ganchillo.

—¿Ganchillo? ¿Qué es eso?

—Un tipo de punto que practican los muggles. Sobre todo la gente mayor. Es muy popular, Molly Weasley lo intentó una vez, pero le resultó extremadamente difícil. Acostumbrada a hechizar las agujas de punto y que tejan solas...

Rieron, alejando así a los fantasmas de la incertidumbre, concentrándose en ellos mismos y en la agradable sensación de estar a gusto y tranquilos; así como cuando estás con alguien de quien no querrías separarte nunca.

Aquella noche Jimmy también se quedó en Grimmauld Place y el resto de las vacaciones transcurrieron tranquilas. Se vieron todas las semanas, hicieron planes juntos y como colofón final acudieron a casa de los Weasley a una comida familiar. Si Harry había estado preocupado por cómo tratar el tema de su sexualidad, Ron Weasley echó al traste todas sus ideas en el momento en el que ambos cruzaron la puerta.

—¡Aquí están Harry y Jimmy! ¡No podías haber elegido a alguien mejor como pareja en todo el escuadrón, Harry! ¡Por fin somos una familia exclusivamente Gryffindor!

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos mientras los demás —la familia Weasley en pleno— los miraban con evidente curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Ron, por favor, podrías ser más discreto —advirtió Hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina al darse cuenta de que toda la familia acababa de conocer la sexualidad de Harry de un porrazo.

Sin embargo, la calidez inundó enseguida el lugar, y poco después, el gemelo se acercó y palmeó la espalda de Jimmy mientras pregonó que era el mejor golpeador si había podido sustituirle a él y a su hermano; Percy se acercó con su pequeña y su esposa; Bill y Fleur lo saludaron cariñosamente y Ginny besó a ambos dándoles la enhorabuena y tras estrechar las manos de todos se sentaron a comer. Era evidente la felicidad de Ron. Es como si él mismo se casara. Quizá para él había sido un buen cambio: un slytherin por un gryffindor, una persona que no soportaba por una que podría agradarle. Ron y él se conocían de Hogwarts y aunque no habían entablado mucha conversación durante los cursos siempre se entretenían comentando las jugadas contra otros equipos: la suya era una relación cordial.

Jimmy sonrió: si los amigos de Harry lo aceptaban, tenía mucho ganado. Hasta creyó haber agradado a la matriarca Weasley. Por un momento se imaginó a Harry llevando a Malfoy a esa comida familiar. Es probable que alguien explotara antes de llegar al postre. Los Weasley no eran personas que dieran mucha importancia a la etiqueta o el saber estar, se notaba en su aspecto, en la decoración de la casa y en su modo de ser. ¿Cómo habría podido Malfoy lidiar con eso? Y en el momento en el que viera los pesados guisos de Molly, con las cantidades que estaba acostumbrado a digerir, seguramente cometería suicidio. Y cuando viera el pastel de manzana tan aplastado pero ridículamente sabroso, quizá volvería a su mansión a que le cocinaran los elfos. Pensar en todo eso le puso de buen humor, y se enzarzó en una emocionante conversación de quidditch con George y Ron, a la que se apuntó Harry poco después. Con el tiempo, la casa se fue quedando vacía, dejando tan solo a Harry, Jimmy y Hermione sobre el sofá.

* * *

Jimmy se despertó primero y de nuevo miró a su alrededor para descubrir una casa ajena: oh, sí, seguían en la salita de la Madriguera. Desde que salía con Harry, el despertarse en un lugar que no era el suyo se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Esperó que sus padres no lo interrogasen demasiado al respecto. Un sobre colocado sobre la mesita junto a la cama llamó su atención, con esmerada caligrafía, que Jimmy abrió sin cuidado.

«_Estimado Señor Peakes:_

_Su rendimiento en la Academia de Aurores durante su primer año ha sido satisfactorio, por ende, nos vemos en la necesidad de informarle que a partir del inicio del segundo curso, será reasignado de pareja en su escuadrón. A partir del primer día, su nuevo compañero será el Señor Malfoy, Draco… »_

Los ojos de Jimmy se pasearon una y otra vez por ese nombre. Malfoy, Draco. Malfoy, Draco. Malfoy, Draco. Su corazón latió apresuradamente mientras repetía ese nombre en voz alta, quizá para asimilarlo, y como un resorte, su cabeza giró enseguida para mirar a Harry, dormido a su lado sobre una cama que alguien debía haber transfigurado, porque anoche aquello era un sofá.

Reasignado.

¿Significaba eso que habían expulsado a Harry? El corazón le latió velozmente. Acarició los cabellos de Harry mientras luchó contra sus lágrimas. Esos gilipollas iban a echar al Héroe del mundo mágico solo porque Harry tenía dificultades de lidiar con su compañero. ¿En qué estúpido mundo vivían esos idiotas? Estuvo tentado de levantarse e ir a prender fuego a todos cuando un sobre junto a la ventana llamó su atención: era la carta de la Academia dirigida a Harry Potter y estaba abierta. Debía haber llegado cuando él dormía y había sido leída. Sin pensar, Jimmy extrajo su contenido solo para desterrar sus miedos.

"_Por una decisión unánime, se le ha permitido concluir su entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores…"_

Por una decisión unánime. ¿Habría tenido algo que ver el Ministro en todo esto? Solo un idiota sin cerebro dejaría fuera de la Academia al mejor auror de todos los tiempos. En algunos entrenamientos había visto cómo otros cadetes se esforzaban cuando luchaban contra Potter. ¿Quizá les parecía un buen estímulo? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando demasiado. Lo importante era que su… compañero, amigo… ligue, seguía ahí. Con algunas modificaciones en sus prácticas, lo que sea que significara aquello, pero en pos del camino para ser auror.

Volvió a leer su carta. ¿Qué diría Harry si se enterara de que ambos estarían juntos todo el año? Jimmy había pensado que el jodido instructor creó aposta la pareja Potter-Malfoy como castigo para ambos, pero al parecer había meditado. ¿O quizá tenía un candidato peor que Malfoy para Harry? No, no había nadie en el escuadrón que pudiera compararse al rubio. Su compañero, Howards, era bastante superfluo y vanidoso, pero no llegaba nunca a arrojarte objetos a la cabeza. Esas reacciones de Draco eran más bien infantiles, como frustraciones mal llevadas.

No debía preocuparle con nimiedades, decidió. Harry debía concentrarse en sus pruebas, y no en si Draco le hacía la vida imposible día tras día. Quizá hasta él obtendría un pergamino con una sola regla que dijese "Timothy: prohibido existir".

Suspiró y se puso en el lugar de Draco: si él había recibido esa carta, ¿cómo se habría tomado Draco la decisión de los de arriba? ¿Cómo encajaría el hecho de que durante todo un año no tendría que ver al sexy Harry Potter paseando por su habitación, sino a un compañero de lo más simple, sin nada de gracia, amigo de todo el mundo y además gryffindor? Jimmy ahogó una carcajada. Y entonces se dijo:

_Hay dos opciones: hacer de mi próximo año un infierno o tomármelo como si todo fuera una broma._

_Soy un Gryffindor._

_Elijo reír._

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

Afortunadamente, la espera del capi no ha sido tan larga, pero no puedo prometer lo mismo con el siguiente. Aún así, quienes me leéis me conocéis y sabéis que no dejo un fic sin terminar. Aquí como dependo de las actualizaciones de Pukit no puedo daros fecha, aunque sé que tanto ella como yo estamos entregadas.

Un abrazo a todos y gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
